Savior
by Jeana Kalvaris
Summary: Xigbar can sense there's something bothering Demyx but what will he do when he finds out what it is? lol sounds like a serious summary but really its PWP with a bit of a wishfull storyline at the end! I change an event in KHII! yaoi XigDem


Xigbar groaned and rubbed his neck as he slowly woke up. He was on the floor. Again! Why did Demyx have to keep kicking him off the bed? He sat up slowly. He must have been there most of the night by the pain in his neck. He sighed then groaned again as he stood up. His grimace faded though as he looked down at his sleeping lover sprawled over the entire bed, completely exposed as always as he kicked off his covers as well as his partner. He smiled sweetly at the wonderful sight as he and his body fully awoke.

Xigbar laughed silently to himself as he watched Demyx toss and turn still deep within sleep's heavy veil. As soon as there was enough room Xig slid into bed next to Demyx and wrapped his arms around him. Demyx fussed for a second then settled into Xig's arms moaning very softly. This caused a groan to erupt from Xigbar again from a completely different kind of pain as Demyx's butt pushed back on Xigbar's groin.

Unbeknownst to Xigbar Demyx had woken up at the moment that the bed moved. Demyx smirked invisibly and wiggled his butt a tad bit more. Xig's groan was uncontained and enchanting in Demyx's ears. Demy smiled and turned in the arms of his love.

"Mornin' Xiggy….." He pressed his face to Xigbar's chest and kissed it softly. He chuckled softly as he felt Xig's heartbeat speed up and slid up to kiss his lover softly on his mouth.

Xigbar's arms tightened around Demyx and the kiss turned fiery and passionate. Their mouths slashed across each other's as their tongues battled in age-old sensuousness. Demyx clung to Xigbar as they broke the kiss, both of them panting heavily. Demyx kissed Xig's cheek lightly, then his neck, moving slowly down his body. He took special attention to his nipples, sucking and licking, as Xigbar arched and moaned as all of his nerves were stroked and excited to the extreme.

Unable to take anymore Xigbar pulled Demyx back up to his mouth roughly and turned them so Xigbar's body pressed Demyx's into the bed. Their nude bodies pressed together enticing moans from them in their deep kiss. Xigbar nibbled on Demyx's lip as he lifted himself above Demy. As he broke the kiss this time he smiled with a near sinister air causing Demyx to shiver smiling at the anticipation he felt surge through his body.

Demyx then gasped as he felt something probe at his anus. He turned his head to where one of Xigbar's hands was supposed to be by Demyx's head. Instead he saw Xig's arms and a small dark portal where his hand should be. As Demyx sighed in a mixture of exasperation and a tingle of excitement he turned back to his smirking Xigbar and the probing finger suddenly shoved into him causing him to arch, crying out at the pain/pleasure coursing through him.

"X-Xigbar…." His voice caught with passion and need. His hands clenched at his sides as his longing attacked him.

The finger slowed, stretching him and just as the pain left him leaving only wonderful pleasure Xigbar removed his hand. Demyx whimpered but it was covered up in a ravaging kiss. Then Xigbar lifted Demyx's hips pulling his anus close to Xigbar's groin.

"Ready?" Xigbar's voice was rough with the passion surging through him.

Demyx whimpered again and nodded vigorously. "Please…. Please…." As the words left his mouth Xigbar thrust himself inside Demyx.

Demyx arched off the bed, his arms circling Xigbar's neck. Xig groaned and sat up, setting a slow, agonizing pace pulling Demyx up to him until their chests touched. As Xigbar thrust, their bodies moved causing Demyx's cock to rub against their stomachs wrenching loud moans from him into Xigbar's ear.

They fell back on the bed as Xigbar sped up his thrusting with his rising need. Demyx cried out Xigbar's name and arched up with the power of his climax, his voice near screaming. Seconds later Xigbar followed suit and they both fell onto the bed panting and smiling at each other.

Soon after they begin to cuddle they fell asleep for a few minutes. Demyx woke up first this time and smiled snuggling into the arms of his lover. At his touch though Xigbar instantly woke as well. "Morning," Demyx smiled goofily, "again…." He laughed and sat up as Xigbar did.

Xigbar smiled back but then felt something cold and wet on his stomach. He looked down quizzically to see a white liquid streaming down his body from his upper chest to his bellybutton. He looked at Demyx, who had the same thing on his stomach: Demyx's semen. Xigbar looked back up at Demyx and they both burst out laughing like idiots. Xigbar stood up off the bed first holding his hand out for Demyx's.

As he pulled Demyx up, Xigbar smiled broadly. "Let's go take a shower kid." And still chuckling under his breath he walked to the bathroom adjoining their room pulling Demyx with him who stumbled a bit as he was still laughing hysterically.

After their shower they get dressed in comfortable silence. Afterwards they remained in their room just spending some much needed time together. As that time wore on though, Xigbar noticed that Demyx's mood began to dip, though he tried to hide it with fake goofy smiles. As they walk together Demyx jokes and teases Xigbar halfheartedly. It's almost like he's trying to distract Xigbar from noticing his change in mood. They reach the Gray Area too quickly and there Demyx sobers just as quickly as they see Saix waiting for them.

"Demyx you are to go on today's mission immediately." He looks grave and Demyx gulps. Hopefully it's nothing too strenuous. Demyx would hate that…Xigbar thought chuckling silently to himself trying to alleviate the horrible wrenching in his gut.

"What's the mission?" Demyx voice is small and Xigbar looks at him curiously. What was up? He seemed to already know what would happen today before. Did they know something he didn't? Was Demyx trying to send him some secret message about the mission?

Saix sighed and looked a little angrily at the pair. "You are to report to Hollow Bastion and take out Sora."

Demyx's head dropped but he nodded a little sadly. Xigbar stepped back taken aback by the news. What were they thinking? Sending Demyx after Sora? How could they do that? Demyx was no fighter, everyone knew that! Did they want him to die? Were they trying to kill him?

Demyx begins to check his weapons and items for the mission as Xigbar tries to blink past his total confusion and horror. "Wait! Wait just a minute there Saix! You can't send Demyx on that mission, especially not alone! With the power that Sora's been gathering and the amount of memories he's been recovering-! This is a suicide mission! Are you people trying to kill him!"

He stepped forward in his protests but Saix punched him hard knocking him back onto the floor just as Demyx shot one last sad and longing look back at Xigbar before he opened the portal to Hollow Bastion and stepped through, disappearing from sight.  
>Xigbar's eyes burned as he jumped to his feet and grabbed Saix by the front of his coat. "How can you do this? How can Xemnas do this? Are you trying to kill him?"<p>

Saix knocked Xigbar's hands away sighing impatiently. "Lord Xemnas had decided that we needed to test Sora's strength. We need to see if we must wait or could take out the threat now. We discussed this with Demyx and he agreed to give his life for our greater mission. Don't be blinded by 'Feelings.' We are nobodies. We must have Kingdom Hearts and you can't countermand our Superior's decision. Go on an Intel mission or something if that helps you get your mind off it." Saix waved him away and left the room.

Xigbar clenched his hands, a single tear falling from his eye as he trembled with the feelings tearing him inside: anger at Saix and Xemnas, sadness that Demyx never said anything, all culminating in pain and the terror at the thought of the possibility that Demyx might…. Die…

No! He couldn't let that happen! He had to do something. He had to stop Demyx, save him… Xigbar opened the portal to Hollow Bastion and ran through. He was in the first courtyard and quickly felt a huge army of nobodies in a far off quadrant, then Demyx's water power flaring up. He opened a portal to that quadrant using his powers to suspend himself over Demyx's fight with Sora and his friends.

Water clones danced across their battlefield but were quickly taken down. Xig saw Demyx gulp and summon more, trying to avoid fighting himself as much as possible. He knew he was going to die! Xigbar felt rather than heard Demyx's tear fall as he said good-bye quietly to Xigbar. He was giving up! He was already hurt too badly to make it back to Xigbar. Sora approached him menacingly to lay the final blow….

Xigbar jumped down shooting one shot down at Sora's feet. He and his companions are stunned for a moment as Xigbar turned to Demyx, who was just as stunned as their enemies. "X-Xiggy?"

Xigbar kneels in front of him and smiles. "Don't cry kid. I'm not letting you go. Now or ever…." His thumb wipes off the tear on Demyx's cheek and Demy returns the favor to the tear still on Xigbar's cheek. Xigbar kisses Demyx deeply as he opens a portal behind them taking them somewhere alone as Sora looks on stunned.

Demyx woke in a large white room on a very large and equally white bed. Did he die? Did he dream Xigbar heroically saving him? Demyx sighed then gasped as pain shot through his body. Ok… he was definitely alive…. And it hurt! He sat up and laughed at his bodies weak protests. He must have been asleep a long time because from what he could tell everything was healed it just still hurt.

As he tried to stand up and bit of panic set in. If he was alive, where was he? And by that same token where was Xigbar! He didn't go back did he? Oh no! Even with the huge amount of strength Demyx feared that even Xiggy wouldn't be a match for Sora!

He tried to speak and when he couldn't his panic rose at an alarming rate. He stood quickly but faltered with his first step and began to fall forward. Suddenly he fell back onto the bed as a portal appeared before him and a set of hands pushed him back. Then Demyx sighed and began to calm as Xigbar stepped out of the portal.

His eyes widened as he saw Demyx awake and Xigbar kneeled at the side of the bed and grabbed Demyx's hands. "Demyx! You're awake! Oh, I'm so glad. How do you feel? Are you alright?" A tear fell from his eye. "I was so worried! I was afraid I didn't get there in time! Oh, Demyx!" His head fell onto Demyx's lap.

Demyx starred at his lover sobbing on his coat. It was so different from his usual playful and gruff attitude. Demyx felt his own eyes well up as his heart filled with Xigbar's love. "X-Xiggy?" Xigbar lifted his head slowly sniffing a bit as he continued to cry. "Xiggy I love you…. Thank you!" Demyx pulled Xigbar to him and they hugged tightly crying together.

It took several minutes for them both to calm down again and as they did they clung to each other lying down on the bed together. "Xigbar?" Demyx asked quietly his head on Xigbar's chest. "Where are we?"

Xig smiled slightly. "I'm not sure. When I grabbed you I just opened a portal where I knew no enemies were and no other organization members were. I think though that this might be a room in Castle Oblivion." Xigbar chuckled. "It doesn't really matter though. Now we can be alone. Completely."

Demyx smiled back lifting his head to look at Xigbar. "I'm glad. I don't care if I don't have a 'heart.' I have all I need right here…"

Xigbar pulled him close and smiled brightly. "That's right kiddo. This is all we need." He pulled Demy's face to his and kissed him, first softly then gradually deeper.


End file.
